Perhaps that young man you ne'er will see
by GunnerGirl
Summary: warning there will be spoilers and tragedy ahead. What happens if you're madly in love with a vampire and forever waiting for him to come home, praying every day that he isn't dead and that he will come home to marry you one day as he promised?
1. Chapter 1

A.N. This fic is based on a song called 'there was a maid in her father's garden'. It's just an idea I had I'm not sure if I'll go anywhere with it.

Rose was stood at the drinks table, studying her Bacardi and coke thoughtfully. She adjusted the Dracula cape around her shoulders and then sighed. Was there any point in her being here? Every other poor soul who'd been invited to Vanessa's fancy dress party at least had the support of being in a couple, someone to share this painful experience with, she had to be the only single in the room. She downed the rest of her drink and wondered what excuse she could make to escape early.

"Want a refill?"

She didn't recognise the voice but it was male, she looked up but it wasn't much help as the stranger was wearing a Guy Fawkes mask.

"Thank you," Rose said, and handed the man her glass and watched him fill it.

"Don't fancy a dance do you?" the stranger asked.

... Maybe this party might pick up... maybe she... Rose internally shook herself - dancing was all she wanted to do and she didn't want to start thinking otherwise.

"Hey, sure," she shrugged and wandered out onto the dance floor. A slow track was playing and she felt uncomfortable as the masked man slipped an arm around her waist and held her.

"So where's your boyfriend?" the stranger asked, looking around.

"Not here," Rose said, quickly.

"Oh? Where is he? I hope he had a good reason for leaving someone like you on your own."

Rose felt slightly irritated, was he trying to chat her up?

"He's away... working," Rose replied, the excuse she always used. There was a pause in conversation and they danced silently.

"How long is he away for? Do you get lonely?" the stranger asked.

"No." she snapped.

"When did he go?"

"It's none of your business!"

"A long time then?"

Rose glared at him and then looked at the floor and her thoughts turned to the very boyfriend she was talking about for a few seconds, "Five years, three months and three weeks," she murmured to herself, too low for the stranger to hear above the music.

"Really? That's a heck of a long time." the masked man said, his voice sounding amused. Rose's head snapped up, she was amazed he'd heard. She found it unnerving that she couldn't see his face and wished he'd take the mask off. As if he'd read her thoughts he reached up and pulled the bottom of the mask up slightly and to her horror he leant in to kiss her. She was so shocked it wasn't until his lips met hers that she reacted, she pushed him away quickly, disgusted.

"Who the hell do you think you are!" she hissed, furiously.

"That's a fine welcome back," the masked man said quietly and completely removed his mask and wig. Rose saw his face and thought her legs were going to buckle.

"Kurda!" she whispered.

Blue eyes studied her fondly and he wrapped his arms around her as she leapt at him and hugged him tightly, feeling like she never wanted to let him go.

"You're back!" Rose practically sobbed into his shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

The lovers lay in bed that evening, Rose snuggling contentedly into Kurda's chest. He stroked her hair gently and she sighed.

"I've missed you," she murmured. "Did you miss me?"

"Every second," Kurda replied. "I'm sorry I was gone so long."

"How's your campaign going?" Rose asked, sitting up so she could look at him.

"Ah..." he replied and smiled.

"You have stories don't you?" Rose grinned.

"Yes indeed I do," Kurda smirked.

"Oh come on, you annoying sod, tell me then!"

"Guess who was nominated to be a prince..."

"Surely not!"

"Now don't celebrate yet, it was only a nomination, I'm still waiting on the votes," Kurda said, quickly.

"Oh you'll do it, I know you will," Rose laughed and snuggled back into his chest. "Prince Kurda, catchy..."

Kurda laughed. Then there was a contented silence as the lovers just lay and held each other close. "You didn't have to wait for me," Kurda murmured, kissing Rose's head.

"I couldn't even think about another relationship after you left, I tried," Rose sighed, "Mum tried to set me up with some people but none of them were good enough, not when I thought about you every minute. She was furious with me, Mum I mean. She kept saying 'you're twenty four years old it's time you thought about at least finding a guy, let alone holding onto one'. But I just couldn't."

"I won't lie, that makes me feel very flattered," Kurda smiled. He let out a sad sigh and Rose looked up at him. He looked away. "I have to go again in three days, Rose."

"Can't you stay a little longer?" Rose pleaded.

"I have to go for council, all going well it'll be time to put my plan into motion, but I'll be back in a few months I promise, then I'll stay as long as you want me to, everything will be alright then."

"Stay forever?" Rose whispered.

"Yes, forever," Kurda promised. He stood up and Rose gazed after him, unable to hide the disappointment on her face as he left her alone in bed. But he only crossed the room, collected something from the pocket of his jacket, which was hung over a chair, and then returned. He knelt down by the side of the bed and Rose gasped as he took her hand and smiled at her, his deep blue eyes intense and sparkling.

"Rose Hodson," he said, clearly, "When I return from Vampire Mountain, will you do me the great honour of becoming my wife?"

"Oh my god..." Rose said, quietly, her eyes fixed on the sapphire ring that Kurda was holding out to her. "...oh my god..." She didn't know what to say, she was stunned. Overwhelmed tears leaked out of her eyes, Kurda watched her face anxiously until she finally managed to stutter her reply,

"... y...yes..."

Kurda was so happy he got to his feet and threw his arms around her with such force she fell back on the bed and he lay on top of her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and his hands held her waist and they kissed passionately, both laughing with happiness and relief.


	3. Chapter 3

Kurda held Rose close as they said goodbye at the end of the path.

"I'm going to miss you so much," Rose murmured into his neck.

"I'm going to miss you too," Kurda replied, kissing her head and stroking her hair. "Be careful and stay safe, I worry about you."

"You too," Rose whispered. Kurda took her chin and tilted her face up so her eyes met his. "I love you." he said. She frowned at him, she'd noticed the tears in his intense blue eyes.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"…nothing," he said, hesitantly.

"You're keeping something from me," she insisted.

"It's nothing, don't worry," he replied, then kissed her mouth, softly. He stroked her cheek fondly and she nuzzled into his hand. "Just never, ever forget how much I love you."

"Kurda… you're making this sound like a goodbye forever, you promised you were going to come back…" Rose said, uncertainly.

"I am… I will… I'll be back… I promise," Kurda said, quietly, his expression one of determination. He put his arms around her and held her close to him once again, keeping her there for a few moments before letting go. "Goodbye Rose," he smiled and began to walk. She took his hand as he set off and let his fingers trail over her palm as he moved further away until he'd moved too far away to be in reach. Then she watched him walk until even his silhouette had vanished.


End file.
